El recuerdo mas preciado de Ikki y Shun
by paomic93
Summary: Ikki relata su infancia antes de asistir orfanato con shun


El recuerdo mas preciado de Ikki y Shun

Todos los caballeros de bronce junto a saori celebrando su triunfo tras derrotar a los súbditos de Arles , Saori le pregunta a los caballeros como serian sus vidas si no fueran caballeros Seiya rápidamente contesta le dice

Seiya : me imagino que seguiría junto a mi hermana seika

Shiryu : era de espéraselo de seiya

Seiya : claro ,,espera que fue lo que dijiste

Shiryu : que era de esperar que dijieras que ibas a seguir junto a seika

Seiya : Bueno y tu hyoga ?

Hyoga : Yo pues con mi mamá en Siberia claro si no hubiese muerto alguno de ustedes recuerdan a sus madres?

Ikki : Yo me acuerdo un poco de su apariencia y su manera de ser

Sieya : yo no recuerdo mucho pero si su rostro

Shiryu : yo solo la manera de ser

En ese momento shun bajo su mirada dejando escapar una lagrima de sus ojos en eso seiya voltea a ver a Shun y le dice Seiya : te encuentras bien shun ¿Por qué lloras? Sucede algo

Shun : No no es nada mejor ya me voy dormir

Seiya : espera shun

Ikki : dejalo yo hablare con el

Ikki se dirigió a la habitación de shun para hablar con el en ese momento escucha que su hermano esta llorando incosolablemente ikki toca la puerta y le pregunta , Ikki : Shun que es lo que sucede porque lloras , en ese momento Shun dice : No es nada hermano quiero estar solo , Ikki sabia que su hermano se puso asi cuando hyoga pregunto si recordaban a sus madres Seiya Shiryu ,Hyoga le preguntan a ikki

Seiya , Shiryu ,Hyoga : Qu paso porque Shun reacciono asi

Ikki : siéntense yo les contare , la pregunta que hizo hyoga lo afecto

Hyoga : mi pregunta la de nuestras madres ¿por que le afecto ?

Ikki : verán cunado nuestra madre murió shun tan solo era un bebe de 1 año . Justo cuando ikki empezó a contar sus recuerdos Shun se asomo sin que nadie lo viera y se puso a escuchar lo que ikki decía . -Ikki empieza a Recordar-

12 Años a tras

Ikki se encontarba jugando afuera de la casa cuando su madre lo llamo

Madre: Ikki ,ikki ven por favor ayudame con estas cosas si

Ikki : claro mamá

Madre : yo ire a ver a shun

La madre se dirigió a la habitación de shun y ikki observo como se encontraba y estaba perfectamente dormido hasta que ikki entro y se le cayo la canasta que su madre le había dado hace un rato , el ruido causo que shun se despertara y comenzara a llorar

Ikki : lo siento no era mi intensión despertar a shun mamá

Madre : no te perocupes hijo ya paso, calmate shun ya no llores por favor

Ikki : talvez si le cantas o lo mezes un poco

Ikki recuerda con claridad que su madre dormía a shun con canciones y meziendolo en su hombro ,

Madre : logro dormirse

Ikki : enserio , mamá espero que siempre estemos juntos los tres

Madre : si hijo pero tengo mi trabajo y yo entiendo que por ahora estoy ausente en el trabajo por el nacimiento de shun que fue hace un mes pero no te preocupes te prometo salir mas temprano y pasar tiempo contigo y shun

La respuesta fue muy tranquilizante para ikki saber de que iban a estar juntos al siguiente dia ella se encontraba cargando a shun y dándole de comer en eso ikki fue donde ella y le dijo: mamá como amaneció Shun , Madre: Bien ,un poco hambriento , recuerdo que tu eras asi y tu hijo

Ikki : yo bien espero que shun no te aya desvelado

Madre: eso era de esperarse recuerda que es un mundo nuevo para el

Ikki era muy feliz al lado de su madre y de su hermano , la madre se levanto de la silla y fue directo al cuarto a recuperar un poco de sueño perdido de la noche anterior en eso ikki se puso a jugar con shun Ikki dijo bien shun yo se que aun estas muy pequeño pero que te parece si jugamos con el balón , el bebé comenzó a sonreir ikki le pasaba el balón a shun hasta que este la envio fuerte y golpeo a shun , el bebé comenzó a llorar , ikki dijo : calmate fue un accidente ya no llores , pero en eso su madre se despertó Madre : que paso porque lloras a ahora shun se dirigió donde estaban los niños y quedo viendo a ikki y le pregunto que fue lo que paso ikki , Ikki contesta- Estabamos jugando con el balón y creo que se la envie muy fuerte y se golpeo , rápidamente la madre levanto al bebé y comenzó a mezerlo nuevamente y se dirigió al cuarto con el bebé se arecosto junto con el y comenzó a cantarle canciones para tranquilizarlo , ikki se dirigió donde se encontraba su madre y le dijo mamá no volverá a suceder Madre : descuida pero tienes queser mas cuidadoso , ella después de lo sucedido decidió jugar un poco con sus dos niños todo iba bien hasta aquel dia 1 año después ikki se encontraba en la habitación de shun cuidándolo y tratando de dormirlo cuando llego su madre herida en el costado de su hombro ikki de inmediato salió gritando : MAMÁ que fue lo que te paso su madre cayo al suelo inconciente al oir el grito del niño un vecino cercano fue hacia donde se encontraba la mujer y el niño de inmediato la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo al hospital ya en el hospital ikki y con shun en brazos logro ver a su madre y le dijo : mamá te vas a poner bien no es asi -ikki pregunto llorando—la madre le respondió : si yo llegase a faltar porfavor cuida y protege a shun y dale amor y cariño como yo se los e dado y no olvides yo estare siempre con ustedes los amo mucho mis queridos angelitos…. después de esas palabras ella murió Ikki : le dijo ma … empieza a llorar te prometo nunca me separme de shun

Shiryu : Asi que fue eso lo que sucedió

Seiya : Vaya ya veo porque se puso asi

Hyoga : creo que me debo disculpar con el no lo creen amigos

Saori: Seria lo mas apropiado y creo que debió de haber sido difícil para el no recordar a su madre .

Shun se dirigió donde estaban su amigos y dijo: lo escuche todo ahora por lo menos tengo recuerdo calidos de mi madre ,me moleste porque no lograba acordarme de ella

Ikki : claro shun es normal que no te acordaras de ella ,pero ella te amaba mucho te protegía a toda costa mas bien se me olvido entregarte este rosario que le pertenecía a ella me dijo que cuando ella faltara te lo entregara

Shun al ver el rosario empieza a llorar y dice : con esto la voy a recordar siempre porque aunque no la recuerde de rostro pero si de la manera que nos quería ..


End file.
